<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生活很无聊所以我们需要毛绒大狗 2 by JupiterStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733179">生活很无聊所以我们需要毛绒大狗 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar'>JupiterStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>李永钦又亲了上去，再分开的时候说，可是，babe，今天才13号。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生活很无聊所以我们需要毛绒大狗 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你从小就吃这么多的吗？李永钦指着餐桌旁边小推车上整整三层的肉问道。黄旭熙说潮汕牛肉火锅就是要多吃肉才过瘾嘛。李永钦其实不吃牛肉的，就在旁边涮几片羊肉和青菜，他又问那你吃这么多回去又要运动了是不是，潜台词是就没空上我了是不是，黄旭熙把一整盘吊龙拨进大漏勺里慢慢煮着，然后说，只要运动量到了就行，潜台词是什么类型的运动都可以。</p>
<p>他们没在深圳过夜，凌晨两点过关回香港。路上二人都有点按捺不住，黄旭熙还开着车李永钦就从副驾俯下身子，用牙齿咬着拉下来拉链，又叼着内裤边，把黄旭熙的那东西放出来。但他动作不敢特别大，只敢轻轻地慢慢地舔舐，呼吸打在耻毛上。大学生有点稳不住了，猛踩油门，单手掌控方向盘，另一只手插进男朋友的头发里，一路狂飙回家。腻歪着停好车，上楼，来到家门口还要靠在门板上亲一会儿，李永钦被亲得哼哼唧唧的，摸了半天钥匙终于打开门。黄旭熙进门刚准备脱衣服，低头赫然发现钟点工阿姨躺在沙发上睡着了，二人顿时仿佛被高压水枪淋了一身，内裤都湿透了。</p>
<p>黄旭熙送走了阿姨，李永钦发好了投诉邮件，天已经蒙蒙亮了。黄旭熙澡也不洗，光脚直直地栽到卧室床上，李永钦过了一会也横躺过来。黄旭熙手探进李永钦的衣服下摆，轻轻地摸着，他问，还做吗？李永钦都快睡着了，哼哼着说睡吧，下次吧。</p>
<p>结果除了这尴尬的一晚上，他们荒淫无度了一整个假期。开学前一周黄旭熙才收到系里的邮件说开学训练前要先做一次新学期摸底测试，折算进总成绩里。可是他在李永钦家住根本没办法专心训练，于是又缠着李永钦帮他写措辞极度真诚感人的舔狗申请信求宿舍主任让他搬回去住。李永钦无语，google随便找了一个比较长的模板发过去。没想到第二天黄旭熙就发了他的新宿舍门号过来。</p>
<p>Lucas，讲真，李永钦回复他，你是不是跟宿舍主任睡过？</p>
<p>黄旭熙满怀抱负地在训练场和健身房泡了两天，心里都没怎么惦记李永钦。第三天做完基础训练后他跟几个朋友去喝酒，热量摄入超标了，于是快十一点又溜进宿舍健身房上跑步机亡羊补牢。他开了10档，跑得几乎浑身的毛发都飞了起来，心脏快从嗓子眼里蹦出来，但是很刺激，很有实感，运动的实感，快窒息的实感，活着的实感。实在受不了了之后黄旭熙还坚持跑了800米，速度降到7之后他慢慢在跑步机上走着，让汗落下来。他想起来拿手机切歌，这时候才发现李永钦给他发了三四条消息，于是他一边把气喘匀呼一边回复。忽然，他字都没打完，四下的灯全灭了，跑步机猛地停了下来，黄旭熙没反应过来，差点被甩飞出去，捏着手机也努力保持平衡，大喊一声，屁股着地。宿舍主任听见声响后赶来，粤语夹着英语批评他，能不能遵守健身房使用时间，又问他有没有事。毛绒大狗说it's ok i'm fine，然后拍拍屁股准备潇洒地起来，但实际操作的时候他才发现自己潇洒不起来，脚踝痛得像裂开了一样。</p>
<p>可怜的毛绒大狗一瘸一拐地走遍了铜锣湾几乎所有药店，买了三大袋膏药喷剂冷敷热敷，见效都很慢。离考试还有四天，李永钦上班时候又平白收到一个大哭脸。他说你上网看看，亚马逊有卖很多别的，黄旭熙说我买了，但都没发货。李永钦安抚他说没事，开学的测试占比应该不高，你小测多拿几个A+就行了。又不是他去考试，黄旭熙想，说的好像拿A+很容易一样。</p>
<p>直到上跑道那天黄旭熙的脚踝还是有点肿，不过他考出来成绩还行。李永钦趁上班时间摸鱼在网上逛关节保健品，一堆老年人的评价看得他正无语，这时收到了黄旭熙发来的一个大拇指竖起的emoji，以及两个大笑着的花朵的表情。是不是考得好了，李永钦回复，那不如再搬回来住吧。</p>
<p>不行啊，黄旭熙回复，加了一个流冷汗的表情，我都跟宿舍主任睡过了，怎么也要住够这个学期吧。</p>
<p>李永钦懒得理他，心想那你不如跟宿舍主任过一世。他关了网页继续工作。晚上睡觉前想起来查看社交软件，发现Lucas发了一张截图，是在亚马逊上买的关节镇痛药的退款申请，退款金额八十块，退款理由是：脚好了。李永钦还没反应过来自己已经忍不住嘴角上扬，不过他还是有出息地假装没看到。</p>
<p>开学前几周很忙乱，黄旭熙的所有时间精力都占满了。李永钦被团队远派到洛杉矶出差。中间只视频过一次，双方裤子都脱了，营造气氛的那些让荤话也都说了，在半硬的状态下黄旭熙突然收到了作业due的提醒，离deadline还有二十分钟，他完全忘了。李永钦看着酒店电视里放的rick and morty打完了剩下半场飞机。他们就这样不算冷战地冷战了小一个月。金廷祐发消息来问李永钦什么时候回去，情人节了，带你看看我的新男朋友。李永钦说回不去，要工作。你跟lucas分手了吗，金廷祐问，最近都没怎么听他提起过你。李永钦没回复了。</p>
<p>令人出乎意料的是，团队老板也要回去过情人节。于是所有人的工作不得不尽快赶完，李永钦没日没夜地拍照修图，烟灰缸里起了一座小山。一天半夜里他短暂地想休息一下，站在窗口一边抽烟一边看社交软件。自拍，生日，约会，电影，美食，风景，音乐，段子，他一条条地看下来，终于看到一张照片，他的毛绒大狗被人偷拍，上课趴在阶梯教室最后一排的桌子上睡着的样子。连续高压力工作的精神紧张终于得到了缓解，李永钦笑了，几乎要哭出来的那种笑。他给毛绒大狗点了爱心，过了几分钟对方的消息弹了过来，问他什么时候回去。李永钦后脑勺隐隐发凉，原本酸胀沉重的眼皮也顿时轻了，夜风很舒服，星星很亮，连壁挂空调机的轰鸣和隔壁人做爱的声响都变得亲切了起来。</p>
<p>黄旭熙正坐在他的最后一排看NBA回放，李永钦的消息弹了过来：情人节等我回来，想你了。</p>
<p>这次下飞机李永钦找到了换卡针，金廷祐也没记错日子，和他开帕拉梅拉的新男朋友一起来接人。安全带都没系好，李永钦就听见金廷祐迫不及待地跟他介绍，这是jaehyun，韩国过来的CFO。驾驶座上的帅哥转身过来，微笑着朝李永钦点头，说hi nice to meet you，露出了两个迷人的酒窝。虽然李永钦确实有被狠狠帅到，而且可以心灵感应到副驾驶上的金廷祐内心的喜悦炫耀与激动，但是他已经说了一个月英语了，真的累了，只说了一句yeah me too, jungwoo's been talking about you all the time，然后勉强调动面部肌肉回了一个尚显得体的笑。他在飞机上十几个小时都没怎么睡，这会时差的劲上来了，头挨着车窗昏昏欲睡，至于金廷祐跟他介绍谁谁在美国生活过四年，以及金廷祐跟他新男朋友的几句对话，全都进了李永钦的梦里。</p>
<p>醒来的时候正准备停车，李永钦还迷糊着，看见车窗外公寓楼前路边上站着戴毛线帽穿牛仔外套的黄旭熙，还有点分不清是梦境还是现实。直到他听见砰的一声，后备箱盖弹开了，又看见黄旭熙穿过狭窄的马路走过来给他拿行李，才打开车门出去，和男朋友拥抱。他们当街接吻，仿佛阔别半生，亲完后黄旭熙黏糊糊地跟他说哥，情人节快乐。金廷祐敲了敲车窗，黄先生李先生，这里不能长时间停车，麻烦你们快点。二人这才分开，黄旭熙拿了行李合上后备箱，他们的手还牵在一起。</p>
<p>跟新晋情侣告别后，李永钦和黄旭熙又迫不及待地上楼，在电梯里就开始黏到分不开。进房间后他们接吻，接吻，同时迫不及待地互相脱衣服，分开的时候双方都轻轻地喘着。黄旭熙说哥，情人节快乐，我也想你了。李永钦又亲了上去，再分开的时候说，可是，babe，今天才13号。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>